Ich liebe dich
by Radiklement
Summary: Un petit oneshot avant noël pour les fans d'Edwin. Parce qu'on le mérite bien. Postmovie, léger léger spoiler. Mon cadeau du temps des fêtes. Possible twoshot si vous voulez. La vie conjugual des amis d'enfance...


_Te liebe dich _(1)

Edward et Winry s'étaient mariés dès que l'alchimiste et son frère étaient revenu de l'autre côté. Il ne pouvait plus gardé ses sentiments pour lui. Il avait pleuré de joie quand son amie d'enfance encore célibataire s'était jetée à son cou. Alors, tout était sorti de travers et ils s'étaient mariés. Avec ses talons hauts et sa longue traîne blanche, elle avait encore l'air plus grande que lui, bien qu'à quelques centimètres près, ce ne soit plus le cas.

Ed travaillait pour l'armée à présent, sous les ordres du généralissime Roy Mustang. Lui et madame Elrick avaient emménagé à Central. Ils passaient leurs vacances à Resembol, où Al s'était installé, seul, dans une grande maison qu'il avait construit par-dessus les ruines de la maison ayant vu son enfance. L'aîné ne savait pas si son cadet avait une petite amie. Alphonse étudiait l'alchimie et recueillait les chats errants. Il accompagnait parfois son frère dans ses missions. Mais sinon, il poursuivait des études très poussées et complexes que même Edward n'avait pas le droit de regarder.

Au soir où commence cette histoire, le couple des Elrick était chez eux, épuisé après une longue semaine de travail. Il était temps qu'arrive le vendredi. La boutique de Winry ferma à dix heures seulement, au grand dam d'Edward. Bien qu'ils habitent juste au-dessus du bâtiment de mécanique qu'exploitait la jeune femme pendant que son soldat de mari remplissait ses devoirs auprès de l'État, il fallait beaucoup de temps à la future mère pour fermer boutique.

Et oui, vous avez bien lu, future mère. Winry Rockbell Elrick était enceinte depuis 7 mois déjà. Elle retrouva son époux dans leur appartement, avachi sur son sofa, la mine toute ensommeillée, le regard perdu sur les piles de carnets de notes qui l'entouraient. Winry soupira son découragement avant de laisser échapper un petit cri et de porter une main à son ventre. Aussitôt, son blond mari fut debout et à ses côtés.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!

Elle prit appui sur son épale en secouant doucement la tête, comme pour dire que ce n'était rien. Mais il devina quand même ses tremblements, alors qu'elle les retenait, et l'attira dans ses bras. Après leur longue séparation, il était revenu sans être aussi avare de caresse et de câlins qu'avant. Il était même plus affectueux que la plupart des maris des couples qu'ils connaissaient. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse musclé, frottant sa joue contre la chemise de son mari.

-C'est rien, fit-elle en le repoussant doucement, pour se remettre en équilibre sur ses propres jambes. Il la retint dans ses bras et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

-Winry, tu es encore monté avec les marches. Je t'ai dit pourtant de prendre l'ascenseur. Il est parfait, c'est toi-même qui l'a construit!

-Tu détestes cet ascenseur, se défendit-elle.

-Oui, mais tu ne dois pas trop te fatiguer. Si j'étais toi, je fermerais la boutique temporairement. Tu dois te reposer.

-Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends? Je suis en pleine forme.

-Winry…

-Tu as mangé, lui demanda-t-elle en lui offrant un câlin assez réconfortant pour qu'il la laisser aller après l'avoir embrassé sur le front.

-Non, mais j'ai préparé à manger.

Alors qu'elle allait le sermonner, Winry s'en arrêta au sourire.

-Je me débarbouille et on passe à table, fit-elle.

Il acquiesça en suivant sa silhouette de ses yeux d'or. Il aimait la voir marcher avec son ventre grossissant et ses seins chargés de lait. Il la trouvait tout aussi belle qu'avant, sinon plus. Elle était elle-même et elle le portait lui. Son enfant. Leur enfant. Elle était le soleil de sa nuit. Le soleil de ses jours. L'image de la plus belle alchimie qu'il ait jamais connue. Celle qui faisait de lui et Winry des âmes sœurs. Il eut envie de le lui dire.

Alors, quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une robe légère dans la chaleur du soir, les cheveux détachés, son visage dégagé de mèches rebelles par un ruban, il lui sourit avec tendresse, avant de lui tirer une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'installer à table.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-il en prenant place face à elle.

-Edward, rougit la jeune femme. Tu te sens bien?

-Mais… mais oui voyons. Je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime?

-Si, tu peux. C'est juste que ça faisait longtemps que tu ne me l'avais pas dit, répondit-elle.

-Eh bien, je t'aime Winry. Et je te trouve belle.

Ils échangèrent un regard amoureux avant de s'attaquer au repas avec délice. Si Ed n'était pas un aussi grand cordon bleu que sa femme, il était quand même très bon. Et à voir l'étincelle de ses yeux d'or, elle devina qu'il avait des plans pour la soirée. Des plans très romantiques. Il y avait des bougies sur la table…

Edward avait pris la manie de charmer et de reconquérir sa belle de façon régulière. Il aimait la dorloter, se sentant redevable, et il aimait aussi se faire dorloter. Mais son esprit aiguisé pensait à quelque chose d'un peu plus interactif. Et de plus intense…

Ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Pour ne pas dire qu'ils ne dormirent pas du tout. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que le blond calma ses ardeurs dans un dernier gémissement et un dernier baiser. Winry fouilla fébrilement ses cheveux pour l'entendre geindre comme un enfant. Leur sens à fleur de peau, gorgé d'amour et de plaisir, ils fermèrent les yeux, Edward caressant le ventre bien rond de son épouse, recroquevillé sur elle, le visage dans son cou, le nez pointé sur ses seins gonflés. Elle était étendue sur le dos, aussi agréablement bouleversée par leurs ébats qu'elle l'avait été la première fois. Un rayon de soleil vint lui réchauffer la peau.

-Ed? demanda-t-elle en caressant pensivement ses cheveux.

-Hum? Fut sa seule réponse comme il se pelotonnait contre son corps.

-Je t'aime.

-C'est moi qui l'ais dit le premier…

-Fin-

(1) _Te liebe dich_ signifie en allemand, je t'aime

Oui, il l'a dit le premier, mais il en aura mis du temps! C'était ma petite suite du film, en one-shot ou two-shot si vous voulez voir l'accouchement, mais assurément que cette partie là viendra après noël, puisque je n'ai plus le temps. Donc, joyeux noël, joyeuses fêtes, bonne année et en fait tous mes meilleurs vœux. Bisous pour les reviews!

Radiklement…


End file.
